forgottenrealmsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Organização/doc
Esta predefinição é dedicada a artigos sobre organizações ou grupos. Uso Parâmetros ; image : Optional - The file name of a picture to illustrate the organization, or its logo. The image will automatically be resized to fit the box. For backward compatibility, and tags should still work. ; caption : Optional - The caption to be displayed underneath the image. This field will be italicized for you. ; name : Required - The name of the organization. For backward compatibility, organization will also work. ; aliases : Optional - Any alternate names by which this organization is known. ; base : Optional - The location of the headquarters of the organization or the main area of activity. ; leader : Optional - The person in charge of, or possessing power over, the organization. Occasionally this might be more than one person. ; symbol : Optional - A textual description of the symbol of the organization. ; favored deity : Optional - The favored deity of the organization. ; favored weapon : Optional - For religious organizations, this is the favored weapon of the deity. ; domains : Optional - For religious organizations, these are the domains available to clerics of the organization. This only applies to 3rd and 4th edition (and perhaps beyond). ; formed : Optional - The year in which the organization was formed. ; disbanded : Optional - The year in which the organization was disbanded. ; basicrefs : Optional - Put tags here and they will be placed in the section header instead of cluttering up the data. ; members : Optional - The number of members. Don't list member names here, use the memberstable instead, and/or set the showmembers parameter below. ; memberstable : Optional - This parameter will give you the full width of the infobox to fill in, typically with a or displaying a list of member classes, races, or perhaps totals by date in history. ; memtableheader : Optional - A header in bold type spanning both columns of the memberstable. ; alignment : Optional - Use an to describe the possible alignments of the membership. ; races : Optional - A comma-separated list of the races found among the membership. ; memrefs : Optional - Put tags here and they will be placed in the section header instead of cluttering up the data. ; allegiances : Optional - Any other organizations with which this one has a positive relationship. ; enemies : Optional - Any other organizations with which this one has a negative relationship. ; relrefs : Optional - Put tags here and they will be placed in the section header instead of cluttering up the data. ; showmembers : Optional - If set to "yes" a link will be provided to the category called "Members of Organization" where Organization is the value of the orgname parameter, or the page name if not set. Don't set this to "no", just leave it blank if you don't want this to appear in the infobox. ; orgname : Optional - Only needed if showmembers is set to "yes" and the full name of the organization does not match the page name. Sometimes, the organization name will begin with the word "the" but the article name will not. In order for the category link to work properly, you will need to set this parameter to the name of the organization, including the word "the" (all lower case) unless the article is about an organization that does not begin with "the". For example, an article exists at Purple Dragon Knights, but the category containing its members is called Category:Members of the Purple Dragons, so in this case, this orgname parameter should be set to "the Purple Dragons". Seções padrão These are the typical section headers for an article about an organization, as discussed in this forum thread. You can easily cut and paste it from here and delete the ones you don't use: Organização Atividades Táticas Base de Operações Posses Relações História Membros Apêndice Veja Também Notas Aparições Galeria Links Externos Referncias Artigos sobre igrejas têm algumas seções a mais: Organização Atividaes Rituais Celebrações Táticas Base de Operações Posses Dogma Ordens Classes Relações História Membros Apêndice Veja Também Notas Aparições Galeria Links Externos Referências Category:Documentação de predefinição